1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filter tool and more specifically it relates to a filter removing tool for aiding with removing an air filter from a housing, such as a furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Air filters are commonly used in connection with home or business furnaces to remove dust and other particulate material from air before it flows through the building in which the furnace is installed. Generally, the air filter is comprised of a filter having an outer housing which is positioned within a slot of the furnace. The upper end of the filter is generally flush with, or slightly beneath, the upper end of the slot of the furnace.
Because of the positioning of the filter, it is often difficult to remove the filter from its slot. Typically, in the past, an individual has been forced to manually grasp the upper end of the filter with his/her fingers to remove from the furnace slot. Such a method can be difficult depending on the size of the individual's fingers. There are also implicit risks involved with sticking one's fingers into any portion of a furnace, such as being cut by metal or being burned.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved filter removing tool for aiding with removing an air filter from a housing, such as a furnace.